


Arranging Life

by GlassXelhua



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassXelhua/pseuds/GlassXelhua
Summary: Layrna Pendragon is tasked with arranging the marriage to unite Camelot and one of three other kingdoms. Arthur is resistant and threatening never to talk to her again. Her priority must be Camelot, but her brother is the centre of her life. The solution is simple until Fate complicates it further. Layrna must protect her brother, her brother the kingdoms, and the kingdoms... everyone. Honestly she might go mad. You think your work is stressful?





	1. Chapter 1

Alliances were under discussion concerning the Noble House of Le Fay, the Noble House of Emrys and the Noble House of Lake. Layrna observed the meeting while the two year old Arthur crawled under the table at her feet, holding a toy dragon and a figurine soldier to slay it. He already had dragons sewn into his clothing above the words of House Pendragon. BEWARE OUR FLAME. What it was supposed to mean was still a subject of debate, but it was fiercer than many Houses' words. 'We do not so' was ridiculous enough to remove intimidation, 'Growing strong' was about as frightening as a dead rabbit, and 'Winter is coming' was wrong for the majority of the year if taken too literally. Which it often was. Arthur was in the process of making his figurine battle the dragon when the predictable method was brought up.

"Marriage?! Uther! Our child is not yet attracted to anything but toys and you wish to discuss his marriage!" Ygraine was more terrifying than a real dragon when angry, and her husband often got the brunt of it with laughably idiotic suggestions such as this one. Uther didn't flinch though, which made it more unnerving to watch.

"The House of Le Fay and the House of Lake both have daughters, both are interested in an alliance and both would join two kingdoms to our benefit. I see nothing wrong with what I propose"

"And the House of Emrys?" Ygraine dared him to answer "Are they interested in arranging an alliance marriage for their newborn babe?!" Her voice was rising higher with each question when Layrna stepped in

"The House of Emrys is the House of Sorcerers, father wouldn't acknowledge an alliance proposal beyond being civil on the battle field" She held a deep distaste for her father's prejudice against magic. It was baseless, ignorant and hostilely unjust.

"Call upon Gaius, it is time a certain little dragon went to sleep!" Ygraine looked down with smitten maternal love at her son and summoned the court physician to put him to bed with a sleeping draught. "If we must arrange alliances through marriage, I want them arranged by our child's main confidant" She looked at her daughter "Layrna" 

"Na, play with me!" Arthur tugged his sister's sleeve but she'd frozen at their mother's words.

"Layrna, are you all right?" Uther rarely showed genuine concern for his eldest but she'd gone inexplicably pale and stiff in her chair.

"I'm... arranging it?" She then fainted dead away on the marble so the meeting ended. Ygraine knew her better than to see it as a weak swoon. Layrna had an understanding with the lead knight under Uther. Whenever she fainted to buy herself more time, he made sure it was Sir Mortan who carried her to her chambers. This way she bought herself time, got carried by her idol, softened attitudes toward her and got a rare show of positive emotion from her father. As well as this was the most important matter of being allowed more time with Arthur during her recovery. Ygraine knew she would hear her banging her fists on her pillow later when Gaius would lie that it was fever. She followed Uther and Sir Mortan into her daughter's chamber, sitting beside her to soothe Layrna gently.

"He won't hate you" She stroked hair back from her forehead and kissed it. "He never could"


	2. Chapter 2

Layrna looked at the documents spread over her table. Morgana of House Le Fay was one year older than Arthur and showed signs of having inherited her mother's beauty. Gwenevere of House Lake was three years older than Arthur and dangerously close to outshining him in the essential fields with her width of experience. Camelot was not ready yet to accept a queen being dominant in a relationship with her king. Hunith and Balinor had sent a raven saying their son had been named Merlin and the drawing attached to the letter showed him to be perfectly angelically adorable. Being two years younger than Arthur made Merlin the more traditional choice but Layrna decided her solution would include all three of them. The Houses Pendragon, Le Fay, Lake and Emrys, would unite once a year for the children to spend time in each other's company. By the time Gwen was eighteen, she would be advised to choose a suitor. She would, in the highest probability, not pick Arthur, who she would have to wait three years to secure the alliance with. She could tutor him in her fields even if there was little possibility of a match. Morgana and Merlin were both beneficial alliances, but if Arthur rejected one in favour of the other, or was rejected in the same circumstance, hostilities could arise that may complicate future wartime alliances. Layrna could have screamed if the little dragon hadn't interrupted her right then by charging in with their father behind attempting to catch him.

"We shall visit both of them once a year until Arthur's attractions are clear" She looked down when Uther sighed as if she were a dunce

"What if he is attracted both ways?"

"Then we select the one who raises our image higher" The least she could do was elevate Arthur's image if the marriage was unwilling. Uther seemed satisfied with her reasoning and ushered Arthur out of the chamber. "Arthur!" Layrna called to him "Choose a gift for the Emrys babe" She watched him rush through the halls to find Ygraine to help him. "Please don't despise me" Pulling on a cape she left to find Gaius for a headache cure. He was preparing a concoction already when she reached him.

"Goat milk, honey and mild mint to help the Emrys babe sleep. I used to prescribe it to Ygraine for you." Gaius smiled and prepared numerous bottles. "I attended you and Arthur, I remember the cries were frequent. That's a lavender pouch for above his cot." He watched Layrna place the pouch back on the blanket and seemed to read her mind "You're doing all you can, surely you know that" 

"I only wish I wasn't limited in my actions" Layrna sighed and drank a headache cure while looking at the infant pack on the table "You act like his father already" She smiled and tried his name out again "Merlin. They created that didn't they? No one's owned the name before"

"Indeed no one has" Gaius secured the pack and wrapped it in silk "Hunith always had a creative flare"

"He'll be your god son" Layrna smiled congratulations and left to find her brother "Arthur!" Gaius heard her laugh while chasing him "Come here little dragon!"

"Rawr!" Layrna pretended to yelp and watched him giggle

"Save me! Someone!" For a while she could forget her duties. Until they visited the House of Sorcerers.

"We leave at noon" The servants heard the slap of Layrna's hand to her forehead. The only consolation was the sight of the Emrys babe.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh he's gorgeous! Can I...?" Layrna scooped him out of Hunith's arms and looked down at the eyes blinking back at her. "Hey Merlin! Hi darling! Look at you, you're angelic..." She kneeled down so Arthur could see who the fuss was about. The baby was tiny, he was sure he'd never been that small. Merlin didn't have any hair yet, but he did have startlingly bright azure eyes. The baby yawned and reached for Hunith again so Layrna set him back into her arms. Merlin soon established himself as a demanding babe through pulling at the blanket covering his mother's chest. Those not related to Hunith turned away so that Balinor could lift the blanket for his wife to feed their new son. 

"Someone's a hungry little warlock!" She teased her new baby with a natural term of endearment for the House of Emrys' new member. Hunt winced a little when the babe was slightly too impatient to be gentle. Gaius brought the infant pack forward and spread it on the bed. "Put it beside his cot." Hunith instructed a guard before smiling at her babe's god father "It's lovely Gaius, you're spoiling him already" She lay back on the pillow and held Merlin against her chest now that he'd finished feeding. Hunith was exhausted after the birth which Arthur would grow to understand later in life. For now he put his gift next to the birthing bed before leaving with Layrna to give Hunith peace. The stuffed dragon dressed as a knight was from the fairytale Layrna had gifted. Merlin would stare at the pages when Hunith and Balinor read it to him. The dragon toy would get wet and sticky from him sucking on the wings but Arthur wouldn't mind. If anything he'd use it in his jokes which earned disapproval from Layrna. For now Merlin kept his mother up at night by crying his demands thrice hourly.

"You know this is what you were like Arthur. You and your sister" Gaius continued feeding Merlin the calming milk from a bottle to give the new parents a rest this time around. "I can see you in the mirror" He listened to Arthur shifting further into the room "What are you doing up young prince? You should be in your chamber" Gaius tutted when Merlin froze the bottle and spun it around as it glowed "Now now Merlin... We don't play with our food now do we?" He gave the bottle back before the babe could start crying again. "One more sip and then back to bed little warlock" He sighed when the answer was Merlin's lip trembling until Arthur brought over the dragon toy and made it move

"Rawr!" The little prince put on a deep gruff voice "Sleep now" He couldn't yet string the implied sentence together but he made it dance and yawn until the baby started yawning as well "Sleep now Merln" He put the dragon on the babe's chest and went back to bed when Gaius insisted he must if he was too tired to articulate 'Merlin' as opposed to 'Merln'. Layrna took him back to bed and Gaius placed Merlin back in his cot with the calming milk by his side in case he woke up.

"He must get a full night of sleep on his first night" He altered the lavender pouch and left for his own room. Merlin rolled over in his sleep as the Fates looked down. Layrna knew they must interfere. In the Game of Thrones, nothing stayed this perfect for long.

"Prove me a cynic." Please. She turned over to chant it until sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin whined and tugged at his mother's neck line, flying his toy dragon over her shoulder

"Hungy!" Layrna smiled when Arthur looked over at him and grinned while flying his hand and mouthing

"Rawr!"

"Your highness, the nobles of House Red request your presence" Sir Mortan bowed and let them past. Uther looked at the faces of the House of Sorcerers and shifted under the glare of his wife. His eldest's gaze meant nothing but his son looked confused when his mother shook her head. She stood up and walked past her husband to greet them. 

"Low Uther. Far beneath you" She saw the invitation for its reality behind the facade. Uther would ally with the doubted self loyal House of Red Others who didn't protest against the acquired nickname. A dark haired girl with an over complex plait and dress walked over to Arthur. 

"Lady Nimueh Red" Layrna smiled tightly at the three year old's family. Nimueh Red looked directly at Merlin and smiled in a way no three year old should know yet.

"Utkahn daeatharis" Her eyes glowed red and Merlin laughed as if he couldn't stop. Arthur grinned and greeted her quickly 

"Arthur"

"Nimueh" Nimueh smiled and kissed Arthur's cheek as was tradition for House Red. The adults laughed when he wiped his cheek and Merlin giggled further while looking at the blonde prince. Arthur stormed off to his chambers with Layrna following to try and calm him before House Red could take offence. Merlin continued giggling and yanking at Hunith's robes. The next moment he went quiet and took an exaggerated breath before breaking into tears. Hunith looked surprised at his moodswing then laughed.

"I think someone's tired, aren't you little warlock?" She cooed at her son when Merlin held onto her tightly and shook his head while crying.

"Navirak selatahn" Nimueh smiled and cooed when Merlin yawned while crying. Hunith carried him away 

"Shh shh shhh. Let's go sleep for a while, hmm?" 

"No!" Merlin protested and wriggled in her arms as Uther watched the young noble girl look towards the chambers

"Where's the prince?" She frowned when the adults laughed at the fact she had already taken a shine to him. Gaius followed his god son with the calming milk he was still fond of. He walked past Layrna's chamber and heard her scolding Arthur for embarrassing their parents by storming off and upsetting Merlin by doing it. The blonde prince merely complained that Merlin had laughed at him and deserved it. Gaius shook his head and went up to Hunith's chamber with the milk mixture and a lavender pouch. She smiled and poured it into a bottle to give her little warlock. Merlin looked ready to collapse when she felt his forehead which burned under her hand.

"Strange. He seemed perfectly fine before" Gaius sighed when Hunith latched onto his sentence

"Before Nimueh. Gaius I feel as if she said something she didn't say." When the little brunette had looked at Hunith's child there was something about her voice.

"He's gorgeous my lady" What child spoke that way? Again when she said a joking good night, it was as if that hadn't been her phrase. A sister and mother shared deep distrust. Ambition was present in each house proposed to the alliance. Yet... some alliances were clear.


	5. Chapter 5

"MUMMY!" The now five year old Merlin skidded to a halt in front of his guest. Arthur grabbed his shoulders to steady him

"Merlin! What's wrong?" The young prince frowned when Merlin tried to wrestle out of his grip while stuttering.

"Artie let go! mummy- Gaius... they need to kn- DRAGON!" He screamed and buried himself in Arthur's shirt.

"ARTHUR!" Panicked cries of both their names told them their families were looking for them. Layrna dragged them both to the lowest rooms of the castle and Gaius ushered them in while checking Merlin over.

"Someone summoned it!" The four year old brought all eyes on himself when he yelled it. "I felt magic summon the dragon" Merlin moved forward to meet her when his mother moved closer.

"Sweetheart are you sure?" Hunith felt him nod against her and tightened her grip on her son's form.

"Gaius tell Uther"

"Are you certain that's wise?"

"He must know. Blame can be sorted, but he and Ygraine must be informed." Hunith held Merlin tighter and stroked his hair to soothe him while his magic spiralled. "Shh, Merlin calm down. We'll be fine little warlock" She jumped a little when the dragon decided to then shove its nose up against the glass of the window. The scales scratched the glass when it moved its head to show one red eye that made a few children scream before it breathed on the glass. Nimueh went closer to the window when Arthur looked over. The dragon lifted one claw and tapped at the glass when it saw her there. Arthur was already moving towards her when the glass shattered. Nimueh shrieked when she hit the ground and banged it with her fists until Arthur failed to stand up.

"Artie?" Merlin scrambled over and got cuts on his hands crawling through the glass. Arthur was crying from the shard poking out the other side of his leg. He pushed Merlin away when he got closer to the window and Hunith picked him up.

"Sweetie it's gone now. I need to lift your shirt, is that ok?" She waited for Arthur to nod and lifted his shirt which tore around the shard. Hunith stared when the glass started bending to merge with his skin, blocking the blood flow forever. She looked over when Merlin passed out.

"I do believe..." Gaius seemed to have trouble believing it in reality while saying it "Merlin healed him" He pulled him away from the window as Arthur moved closer to him and stayed beside the five year old until the knights had driven the dragon from the village. He stayed beside him after they had driven it from the main village. Nimueh sulked unattractively. Hunith wondered things a seven year old should never bring into question in a mother's mind.


	6. Chapter 6

"ARTHUR!" The now sixteen year old Morgana could break the roof with her shrieks. Layrna looked into her brother's chambers and wasn't surprised to see he was with Merlin and the knights again to escape the tyrant teen's presence. She looked around until a winged cat told her they were in the garden and Merlin was clearly playing with his magic again. Recently he'd taken a shine to a girl called Freya in the Pendragon court, but Arthur was in the grip of his first teenage crush so couldn't be made to care that one of his possible marriage partners was mooning after a court member. Freya seemed to know nothing could happen and accepted it because she didn't take the advances seriously. She was running through the courtyard chasing the now winged cat to perform her duty of feeding the royal pets. Morgana followed her and shrieked for Arthur until Ygraine scolded her.

"Morgana Le Fay! Stop casting curses this instant! I'll fetch Arthur" She said it just as said prince crashed over his own feet coming toward them. Layrna laughed and went over to help him back up.

"What's got you fired up? hmm Dragon?" She straightened his collar and watched him turn to Morgana

"You set the pyre up didn't you?!" He looked ready to light one and Layrna slid his sword further from his hand. "You set it up!"

"Arthur!" Layrna made her brother lock eyes with her and waited until he was calmer "Show me the pyre and give me proof before you accuse her" She only needed proof in public. Morgana was a vile witch of a girl in her obsession with Arthur, meaning an instant dislike of all his friends. The young prince lead them over to a pyre which was drenched from recently being doused. Arthur pulled out the note that was strapped to the base pole. It was wet but dry enough not to rip.

"Look at it it's your handwriting!" He watched Morgana take a step backwards

"Arthur I'm not a monster! I'd never..." She didn't get to finish when another voice interrupted

"Has anyone seen Merlin?" Gwen saw the pyre and gasped "Hunith can't see this!" The resulting hostilities would separate the strongest allies of the Emrys house from their benefit reepers, and possibly from the Pendragon house judging by Arthur's eyes when Gwen ran to find Merlin and distract him until the pyre had been demolished. He ran unregally fast after her. Morgana watched them both.

"Someone's framed me for this! You can't genuinely think!" She went silent at Layrna's look.

"I'm half xelhua dear Le Fay" Layrna explained the fact that made Ygraine's heart crack "I look in the mirror every day. I know a monster when I see them" She locked eyes with her and nodded quickly, leaving the Le Fay heir isolated on the ground she stood on. Ygraine walked after her and tried to think of what she could say. Uther had a rare talent with words but never used it for the benefit of his daughter. She didn't appear to care, but Ygraine knew better than to accept that. One heart can only take so much.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's wrong Princess?" The term did nothing to soften Layrna's features when she stalked in. Her eyes blazed like a dragon's and her usually stunning beauty was marred by the scowl her face was twisted into.

"Corset!" Layrna spat it like a profanity and proceeded to rant "The wedding traditions of Camelot require the carrying party to wear a corset" She added before Gaius could comment that it could be worse "And a belt, and a sash, and a girdle. What is the point of making the partner appealing if they die before an heir can be produced?! That's all father cares about. Arthur could strangle the boy in his sleep as long as they had a child first" Layrna sighed "House Le Fay does not raise our image. If Arthur marries from a house of sorcerers Father will have to move past his mindless prejudice!" She started crying unexpectedly and Gaius held her until her sobs quietened "He's not going to want it! Neither of them are and I've signed the contract! I've lost my Dragon Gaius, he'll hate me!" Layrna slumped against his chest and Gaius frowned.

"Princess? Layrna?" Her head only rolled when he tilted it. "Uther! Ygraine come quickly!" He laid the royal on the bed in the corner and informed the guards. Uther and Ygraine were there in two heartbeats when word spread that the princess had been poisoned.

"Layrna? Layrna!" Ygraine rushed to her and held the unconscious girl against her chest. Layrna twitched spasmodically and screamed herself hoarse in her sleep. Her body arched upwards and twisted as she screamed as if giving birth. "Shhh, shh sh I'm here, I'm here darling" Ygraine held her tight and stroked her hair back as Uther watched his eldest and sighed to hide his fear 

"I fear this to be House Red's revenge for the rejection of Nimueh" He looked on as red started spilling from under her skirt each time his daughter screamed. "By the sacred gods...." Poetic justice required her to lose every child she would ever have before they were even conceived. Nimueh had most likely been the one to think of the curse.

"I'm afraid she will not wake up until each child has died" Gaius held back his opinion of ever involving House Red in prospective marriages, and Layrna arched again while screaming 

"Ah! ah...!" The next scream ripped through her throat.

"What has she drunk?" A spot of red appeared at the base of Layrna's throat and caved on itself when Gaius applied the minimum amount of pressure. More of Nimueh's justice, the pain ripping her apart like the pain of rejection. "Arthur must be informed" Uther watched his eldest writhing on the sheets and cursed himself for ever creating his fatal idea.

"Layrna!" The now seventeen year old Arthur dropped down by his sister and held her hand as she arched again. "Can you find no cure?!" Tears were streaking the prince's face when more blood poured from Layrna's body.

"I fear there is nothing in the castle books" Gaius looked on and wrung his hands "Had she not been angry about the corset I might have noticed the symptoms sooner but as it is I focussed solely on calming her" He watched the King look up slowly with confusion twisting his features 

"What corset? Who told her such lies?!" Uther stroked the back of her hand as Layrna collapsed again.

"She was talking to Morgana, she looked as if..." As if it were not Morgana she were talking to. Ygraine almost sobbed at what she'd missed and watched Uther's shoulders shake as he held back tears over his mistake of a child. Layrna had collapsed again and showed little sign of breathing beyond the far too parted rise and fall of her chest if one looked closely enough to be made aware of it. Arthur looked up and pleaded

"Gaius is there no cure?!" The cure remained Morgana's little secret. 

"Uther Pendragon will never allow himself to cry freely over his eldest" The curse will never lift.


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin looked down at the Princess Layrna and held her hand to stroke the back of it. Sir Valiant walked in behind him and watched the noble guest talking to a near corpse who couldn't hear him.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. I should have prevented it, protected you. I don't mean to pressure you but... you're his world, Arthur won't last a day without you." Merlin tried a weak laugh to reassure her if she could hear him "I'm surprised he's lasted this long"

"Is that a threat to his highness?" Sir Valiant watched him turn around in confusion 

"What? No, I'm just trying to make her feel better. It's a joke" Merlin turned back to Layrna's form to stroke her hand again.

"The Prince's death is a joke? Oh dear I obviously don't share your humour" He walked forward as Merlin registered his tone and the scent of burning wood reached him.

"What are you carrying? It's something, I can smell it" Merlin moved away from Layrna's bed and stepped backwards. "Gaius!" He stepped backwards again as Sir Valiant pulled a lit torch from behind his back and moved further towards the bed. Fire was every sorcerer's weakness and Merlin was unfortunately uniformly terrified of it uncontained. He knocked potions off of the table while moving away from it. He tried staying close to Layrna's bed while increasing the distance between the torch and his skin. "Stop this, stop playing cat and mouse!" He looked towards the door and cursed the fact no one ever interrupted when you needed them to.

"Careful of the ledge." Sir Valiant grinned and crowded him towards it. "Unless you're overwhelmed with guilt" The truth was like crystals in front of his eyes

"You can't, I'm a noble that's treason!" Merlin looked for a direction that wasn't backwards "You can't!" He shook his chin from the grip that took it and grabbed the knight's shirt to stay inside the window.

"The king won't mourn a sorcerer" Sir Valiant released his grip on Merlin's neckline and pushed his grip from the shirt. He didn't check under the window before setting the bed alight and leaving through the side door through Arthur's chambers. Sir Valiant exited just as he proved that it is vital to check beneath the window you throw someone from during an evil scheme carried out for a wealthy employer as they often are. The main thing about the windows is...

"MERLIN!" Arthur's voice sounded from below the window where he hadn't checked. "Are you all right?" The young Prince held the fifteen year old steady and looked upwards at the ledge he had fallen from. "What on earth were you doing up there?! You might have..." He couldn't say the last word twice in one day but Merlin stole the next sentence

"Layrna. Arthur he's set her on fire!" The last word still burned in front of his eyes when they ran for their parents. Hunith pulled her son close while Balinor commanded water to be brought as they ran up the stairs without time to wait for it. The Pendragon parents reached the room first and moved Layrna's form out of the flames.

"The announcement must be postponed. Sir Valiant must be sentenced for treason, the Le Fays to war. Gaius must be compensated for the potions" The second word of his first sentence caught on Uther's tongue like a sword blade dragging blood from the flesh in his chest. He looked at the charred figure in Sir Mortan's arms. "She will miss it" Ygraine held his arm as he looked down on his eldest child with paternal grief caused by another emotion that he should have felt at Layrna's birth. A dark eyed babe with shimmering beauty and a wailing cry for her mother who lay still around her. Twenty years of overdue swarmed in his eyes and refused to leave of their own accord. Glass barriers blocked the river. Then one more feel of her pulse flooded the dam.

 

 

The announcement would still be unwelcome. That was the only solace Morgana found.


	9. Chapter 9

Marriage. The one way to secure the Emrys/Pendragon alliance since a marriage for Layrna would not be legitimate due to her Xelhua heritage. It was bias, prejudiced and unjust but until Arthur inherited the throne it was law. Xelhuas were murderous whores in the eyes of the kingdom. It was in their nature to kill a man after bedding with him, but it protected the future result of the intercourse from the man's failures or intentions or even bloodlust. Layrna was the one exception who'd been raised by her father and Uther was the rare exception who had survived intercourse with a Xelhua. The Xelhua had then died in childbirth and Layrna had been left at the drawbridge. It was maternal instinct that drove Xelhuas to murder their bed mates and Layrna showed hers when she walked in.

"Merlin. Do you know why Xelhuas mate?" She smiled gently "Because the only way we feel whole is through the bond we have with children" Layrna turned Merlin's head to face her "You may not love the marriage and you may not love Arthur, I know he can be a prat." She laughed slightly at the upwards quirk of his lips when she said it "However I can promise you you'll love your children. That's what all races share" She smiled and let her brother in when he knocked.

"Sir Valiant's on trial" Arthur watched his betrothed look up "I just thought you might not want to talk about the... the alliance" He couldn't say marriage when Merlin's eyes lost their light whenever he did. "Look, Merlin. Even if we don't love each other, I'd settle for knowing you. I know hardly anything about you" Layrna left them in private when he sat next to Merlin on the bed.

"I - I know an aphrodisiac to ensure a child." Merlin ducked his head when Arthur turned to him

"You're still a child yourself Merlin! I don't want to think about that"

"Sorry" Merlin looked away until Arthur tried looking on the bright side

"Suppose we aren't getting married until you're old enough." Then he ruined it "Prefer to get it over with" Arthur watched Merlin's eyes flash amber when he turned to face him.

"Over with?"

"You can't tell me that isn't how you view it"

"If it is I'm not about to tell you! You're such a royal prat! I'd at least have pretended I wouldn't rather commit suicide than marry you you utter clot pole!" Merlin went to the door with a final phrase "I wouldnt insult you to your face!" He went out to the stables and grabbed Will's reins "Could've at least been friends!" He stroked the horse's nose and swung into the saddle.

"Prince Merlin!" The court maid went ignored as he set off

"I need peace!" He kept riding until he reached the caves near Camelot where he could get the peace he craved by now. Sitting down he made fire dance along the ground and in and out of the cracks in the cave walls. "Incendiarine motkah" He twisted his hands so a moth made of fire flew through a crack and back around him before flying into his skin and fading. A single spark danced back from the shadows and goaded his curiosity. Merlin's eyes followed the path it had retreated from to see a thick coil of fur with two canine eyes looking straight at him. As it uncoiled its body slid further down the cave shaft. Merlin watched and stumbled back when it lurched in his direction, the eyes pressed against his thorax as he searched for what to do.

"Errr.... Hello" His breathing was erratic as the snake/cat/dog hissed and looked him over. It was about thirty feet long and had fur like a cats but a snakes body and dog eyes. He reached out as it opened its incredibly fanged mouth and the wings beneath its body. Merlin was just praying he wouldn't die when the thing finally spoke

"Hewo!"


	10. Chapter 10

"What is that?!" Arthur stared at the furry serpentine thing on Gaius' table which chose then to swivel its head to look at him with canine eyes.

"I don't have won yet" It could talk. Merlin looked at it like it was the cutest creature alive. 

"Merlin I do believe she wants you to name her" Gaius watched the apparently female creature nuzzle his godson's arm and look at him with big eyes.

"Pwease? I weawy want won" She looked at him as Merlin closed his eyes until it came to him and his voice changed as it had when he'd named his dragons. 

"Seyamariahe...." He blinked back to reality as Arthur watched him return to normal

"Do you need a potion after that?" He was half joking when he asked "You look drained." Arthur caught Merlin under the armpits when he tried to walk over "Merlin! Sit down" He helped him into a chair and looked at Gaius "Why're you frowning?"

"He doesn't usually do as he's told" The serious concern in the sentence made Arthur laugh. 

"I take it I'm an exception" The slight arrogance in his words drove Merlin mad and made Seyamariahe roll her eyes. Gaius teased his godson to get him to laugh

"It would seem so. Very apt that you named her Seyamariahe Merlin" He explained "It is the Thangerl language for guardian. You two need one"

"Being royalty" Merlin watched the Thangerl slither towards him and coil around his and Arthur's legs determinedly.

"Being two of the biggest troublemakers in the kingdom's history" Gaius grinned when both of them spoke in unison for different reasons.

"Two of?" Arthur stepped out of the coil and turned around 

"I wanted to apologise for earlier. I shouldn't have said that... like that"

"You were a prat" Merlin forced a smile and laughed a little at Arthur's face after he said it. 

"Yes, well, regardless.... I'd like to apologise" Arthur straightened himself and looked down at him when Merlin turned around 

"So why don't you?"

"I'm sorry" Arthur extended a hand and Merlin shook awkwardly.

"Dear lord you two you're betrothed!" Gaius raised an eyebrow so Arthur pulled Merlin into a twice as awkward hug. Merlin rested his head on Arthur's shoulder and didn't move. His arms were limp and he left them that way. Arthur's arms were impossibly loose around his waist and he didn't change it or move closer. Arthur let go in unison with him and broke the silence

"We'll go riding tomorrow. I want to show you something as my apology" He counted a victory when Merlin didn't ask if he had a choice. 

"I choose where we eat" Merlin said it just before he could leave "I'll at least choose that" He smiled a little and watched Arthur tilt his head in mock defeat before he left.

"I'll give you that"


	11. Chapter 11

"I am Efa, and you should have checked who my parents were." Efa's blade tore her stomach and she screamed at the pain and the following taunt "Long live the Witch Queen!" She pulled the blade out coated in blood "It suits my blade.... Doesn't it?" Frozen eyes looked back at her before Morgana woke up screaming at the vision. The rose red hair taunted her as she calmed her breathing and lay down again. Seeing one's own death is never easy, especially when part of you knows you'll deserve it. Morgana's lay in a pool of neglect.

 

Arthur laid on the grass and ruffled Merlin's hair.

"Arthur!" Merlin straightened his hair again "Prat" He looked around and sighed "This place is buzzing with life"

"Merlin! You say that like it's a bad thing" Arthur laughed and rolled around to face him "Are you evil Merlin? Should I cower before your small frame?" He laughed when Merlin retaliated with a feather spell which tickled his ribs until he couldn't breathe.

"There you go, I'm evil. The great sorcerer Emrys" Merlin laughed as Arthur elbowed him. "I can only hear it when you're quiet. I've got no chance" He writhed on the grass when Arthur straddled him and got revenge for the feather spell and the comment.

"Still think I need to shut up? Well Merlin?" He ruffled his hair so the younger grumbled and laughed while trying to shove him off. When they noticed their position Arthur leaned down so they could kiss. It was awkward, fumbling, and felt completely wrong until they broke off. Merlin reinitiated and waited for sparks behind his eyes. Arthur bit his lip to deepen it but it still felt wrong. They were betrothed, an alliance to produce heirs for both sides. Yet even kissing felt wrong. Arthur climbed off of him and walked to the viewpoint.

"Arthur?" Merlin got up and followed him.

"I can't do what neither of us want"

"It's going to be hell" Merlin confessed it freely before adding the truth "But plenty of kings have endured hell for their kingdom. I believe in you Arthur, and I believe we can make it work." There was a certain quality in his voice when he spoke again "It might even end up being genuine" The wedding was to be the next year. A lot can happen in twenty four hours. Let alone three hundred and sixty five days.

"I can't fall in love with a child!" Yet the golden prince is imagining his laugh being breathless against sheets. Imagining tickling him, dining with him... but never bedding him. Merely caring. If only you knew, sweet idiot.... the quality was needless despair.

 

 

Let the year begin.


	12. Chapter 12

"How did we get here?" Layrna smiled at Arthur's sword still touching Sarrum's throat. "Hmm Dragon? Oh and, what exactly made you think it was a good idea to threaten the unborn?" She stepped down and placed a hand on Arthur's wrist to lower his arm. "Or are you just that much of an idiot?" Layrna leaned into Sarrum's personal space and spat on him after saying it. "Your victim can decide your punishment, My Lord..." She glanced at Merlin who still kept one hand over his stomach and moved over to Arthur. His voice was dull when he spoke.

"You can be Arthur's Faett" The final word drew attention to fix on him. "To treat as he wishes, as long as we wish." Merlin looked at his husband when he added to his sentence "Arthur has training."

"I'll need a target" Arthur looked at the new Faett and back at Merlin. He drew him closer and moved him in front of him to hold his stomach. "As soon as we find how long he's been planning this I'll double it" Arthur smiled and licked his husband's ear. "We're retiring to our chambers to rest. Sarrum, go wait in the stables. If you try anything I'll know" The last two words echoed as the Prince and his Consort left. Layrna smiled at how they got there. To Merlin protesting at being carried like a bride. When they started with neither being able to stomach even their lips connecting. When both thought neither wanted it. She looked outside at the pyre which resulted from that period. A slight smile twitched her lips. They'd had no idea....

 

"Arthur!" Merlin's forcefield had knocked him off of his horse and then covered him until he'd thrown a sword through it.

"Sorcery! Report to the king!" The bandits rode in the opposite direction as he crawled over to check for wounds

"Arthur... Arthur what are you doing?" Merlin pushed the Prince's hands off of his chest so he grumbled

"Merlin! I'm trying to check you for wounds. Bad enough you're refusing to let me get you out of our marriage, let me tend to your wounds" Arthur didn't notice him freeze

"What do you mean get me out?"

"You don't want to marry me, that's fine. Let me tend your wounds!" He'd barely finished rolling Merlin's sleeves up when the raven hair cut in again

"What gave you that idea?"

"What?"

"That's what I just asked you" Merlin looked back at him so Arthur spoke

"When we... kissed... you-"

"I thought you hated it. So I held back" Merlin felt Arthur's hand tighten on his arm and turned to face him "I followed you around like a lost dog for years I cried for you as a baby I saved your royal backside numerous times I thought I made it obvious!" He calmed his breathing and sighed "Arthur I-" He looked down at the fingers over his lips.

"This is the only way I'll get a word in. Merlin... I thought I was obvious. I treat you like a damsel in distress! I'm not that good with words but-" The now eighteen year old shut up when the sixteen year old miracle surged up for his lips and bit his lower one before parting his own for a breath and letting Arthur take control. "I feel like I've missed a lot" Arthur looked back at Merlin and cupped his chin again "I owe you a full royal apology"

"Prat" Merlin reconnected their lips and pulled Arthur down with him. Which lead to a lovebird discovery when Uther and Layrna rode out, Arthur and Merlin courting each other and generally making up for the oblivious years. After the wedding it also lead to several stories of the said years, and a swell in Merlin's stomach due to warlock heritage. If only it could stay this simple.


End file.
